


thursday morning

by sadlikeknives



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/pseuds/sadlikeknives
Summary: Marco would like to blow Isco in the locker room, but first they have to establish whether or not potatoes count as a vegetable.  You know, just a typical Thursday morning in Madrid.





	thursday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeats/gifts).



The thing about Isco is, he's got a kid with his ex. First off, this means he's got a kid, who is periodically in his house, but Junior's cool and all, Marco likes him, which is good because if he didn't like him he's not sure this thing with Isco would've ever gotten off the ground, but second off, this means that unlike every ex Marco's ever had, Isco can't block his from every form of social media known to man and move on. He's still got to talk to her and see her and, like, get along with her. Forever.

Marco walks into Isco's house and hears him saying, "I swear, he went to bed on time and like, bathed and everything. I even fed him a vegetable."

"Potatoes are not a vegetable," Marco said, just to stir shit.

Isco covered the microphone on his phone with his hand and hissed, "Then why are they in the produce department? Buubuu, back me up here." Buubuu yapped once, like he had any idea what was going on, just pleased to be paid attention to.

"Is that Marco?" Victoria's tinny voice asked. "Put him on the phone, I trust him more than you. He knows that potatoes aren't a vegetable."

"See?" Marco asked.

Isco ignored him. "He had like, carrots and spinach and tomatoes and shit like that. Those are all vegetables."

"Tomato's a fruit," Marco told him as he opened Isco's fridge and considered which of his protein drinks to steal.

"I hate you," Isco told him. "No, not you," he added quickly to his phone.

"I mean, you should feed your kid fruit, too."

Isco flipped him off and wandered away to finish his conversation with Victoria without his input. Marco heard him telling her that yes, Isco Junior had eaten, "like five whole spinach leaves. Really," and then telling her what dressing they had on them, and then he was out of hearing range.

When he came back, Marco threw the empty bottle in the recycling bin and asked him, "Something going on?"

"Little man's sick," Isco said, and kissed him briefly. "So of course it has to be something I did and not that kids are just little germ factories."

"Of course," Marco agreed. Honestly, it could go either way. A lot of Victoria's mistrust was down to that time Isco had basically fed his kid only Oreos for an entire weekend. That had been before Marco, of course. "Was she mad about the dressing?" It had been some ginger soy shit, maybe kids weren't supposed to eat that.

"What? No. She was thrilled you got him to eat spinach. She was like, taking notes." 

That was okay, then. "Come on, if we get to the Ciudad before Cris we can fuck in the locker room again."

"We're never gonna get there before Cris," Isco scoffed, but he hurried up in gathering up his shit anyway. "No one gets there before Cris."

"Well, he's got all those kids now, I figure they've gotta slow him down at least a little," Marco said. There was, he thought, something to be said for Cris's chosen baby acquisition strategy of just having them show up out of nowhere and then refusing to explain where the fuck they'd come from, but it probably only worked if you were responsible enough to not feed them only Oreos, or at least to recognize that you needed to hire someone to feed them something besides Oreos.

Then again, Cris had probably not eaten an Oreo in this century, so that had never really been a concern for him.

"Do you think Cris eats Oreos?"

"I mean," Isco said without asking how this conversational gear shift had come about, "have you seen Cris?"

"So no." Marco wanted to be great and all, but some sacrifices just weren't worth it.

"So no. Have you seen my phone?"

"You were talking to Victoria on it literally twenty seconds ago, how do you--"

"Right, right," Isco said, and disappeared into the bedrooms again. Marco considered raiding his fridge again, watching his window for surreptitious locker room fucking closing in front of him. "You know we've got a whole, like, suite," Isco said. "And we've both got houses."

"Yeah, but that's boring," Marco told him. Isco just shrugged.

Isco finally finished getting all his shit together and said, "All right, let's go, I'll speed." Marco fistpumped and followed him to his car.

They did not, predictably, beat Cris to the Ciudad, but his fucking Lamborghini was the only car in the lot when they arrived, and the lights were on in the gym and they could hear him moving around in there, so the locker room was technically clear. "Doesn't he have a gym at his house?" Isco hissed as they snuck by.

"Maybe there are kids in his," Marco whispered back. "Let's go let's go, take your pants off."

"No patience," Isco sighed.

"No _time_ ," Marco countered. "Come on, I've been wanting to suck your dick all morning."

"Oh, well, when you put it that way," Isco said, and took his pants off.

By the time Cris wandered into the locker room, chatting with Sergio, who'd arrived at some point, Marco and Isco were in their respective stalls and a state of undress that was completely to be expected first thing in the morning in the locker room, looking as innocent as schoolboys. Marco hoped. Sergio eyed them suspiciously and said, "You two are early."

"Just wanting to get a running start," Isco said, like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

"Right. Sure. Just so you know, Marco's lips are still swollen," Cris said.

"I'm sorry?" Marco asked, internally screaming but trying to play it cool. "I think that was Portuguese."

Cris turned to Sergio and said, "Kids these days."

"I know. Think they invented everything," Sergio said cheerfully. "Even locker room blowjobs before the adults get in."

"Christ, we're old."

"I miss Iker," Sergio said, and Marco turned huge eyes on Isco, who was putting his socks on. 'What the fuck?' he mouthed, and Isco just shrugged. He looked, Marco thought, like this was not even news to him. 

They were going to have to have A Talk. Later, though. Not here, in the locker room, with Cris and Sergio looking at them like they'd done something amusing and Marcelo arriving and asking, "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"Isco and Marco were having locker room blowjobs," Sergio said. Marco considered the benefits of a hole opening up and swallowing him. They seemed to be many.

"Cool, cool," Marcelo said as he headed for his locker. "Carry on. Not in front of me, but, you know. You do you."

"I want to die," Marco announced.

"You get over it," Cris told him. He sounded like the voice of experience, which was almost as brain-breaking as _Sergio and Iker_ , but Marco guessed if you hadn't allowed yourself to eat refined sugar in more than a decade you had to take your joy where you could get it.

"I have a lot of questions," Isco announced.

"That's nice," Sergio said. "Keep them to yourself or you can run extra drills." Isco and Marco shared one quick look, then went back to getting dressed for practice without another word.


End file.
